As You Wish
by I.J. Beckinsdale
Summary: Although Karofsky no longer poses a threat to Kurt's safety at McKinley, there are still some effects that remain. One shot. Fluff/a little angsty.


**A/N: Hi there! So basically I felt like writing a one shot, and this came as a result. It's not like the other fic I've written, but there's a first time for everything right?**

**Hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave a review if you want.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places/films etc mentioned in this fic.

* * *

><p>Kurt exhaled with a loud <em>oof<em>, as he was pushed against the wall, Blaine's hands digging into his waist to the point that it was almost painful. However Kurt wasn't complaining – he wasn't able to. His boyfriend's lips were moulded to his own, hands framing Kurt's face and essentially ruining what had been a flawlessly held hairstyle.

Kurt struggled for breath, the pressure of Blaine's body against his own making oxygen consumption a somewhat strenuous task.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, trying to pull his face away from Blaine's urgent grasp.

"Mmm?"

"I…Need…To breathe" He panted, smirking slightly, "I know you're quite happy to take all of my oxygen, but I do require some to stay alive."

Blaine chuckled, permitting Kurt to breathe again before once more smothering his mouth with his own.

Gasping with surprise at the ferocity that Kurt had been pushed back,his hands quickly found their way to Blaine's gelled hair, freeing the curls from their imprisonment.

Blaine groaned at the feeling of Kurt's fingers as they danced across his scalp, massaging lightly and sending a shiver down his spine.

Blaine deepened the kiss even more and Kurt froze, breathing quickly.

Concerned, Blaine pulled back.

"You alright?"

Kurt stared straight ahead, hair mussed, lips swollen and red; fear dominating his overall demeanour.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Talk to me love."

Blinking, Kurt went red and stared down at his shoes.

"Sorry… I had a bit of a…"

"Flashback?" Blaine asked sympathetically, wrapping his arms gently around Kurt's waist as he nodded sadly.

"It's just…whenever it's you pushing me up against a wall, or a locker or whatever and we're making out," Kurt blushed before continuing, "It's alright, and I can handle it for a certain amount of time."

Blaine nodded, knowing where this was going. He could already tell what Kurt was going to say, but he was also well aware that it was healthier for Kurt to say these things himself rather than try and avoid them or have other people tell him how he felt.

"But sometimes it just reminds me of how it felt to get slammed up against those lockers for less romantic reasons" Kurt mumbled sadly, avoiding Blaine's concerned gaze in embarrassment.

"I just worry that it's only a day dream or something to escape what's really happening – like that it's Karofsky or Azimio or someone. But then I remember you're there and I get so confused and I just… I don't know what to do Blaine and I freeze and it's all just so…ugh" Kurt finished, failing to end the sentence how he wanted to.

Blaine gazed at his boyfriend sadly, wondering why someone as loving and wonderfully beautiful as his Kurt would ever be dished out even a quarter of the hate he had received in his lifetime.

"It's stupid, I'm sorry…" Kurt muttered, his lips moving towards Blaine's, but Blaine pulled away this time.

"It's not stupid at all, Kurt. Those guys were terrible to you. Hell, if Karofsky even casts a sideways glance at you ever again, he is going to have to answer to me first! He has no idea the things I would do – God, if he knew what my father could do to mess up his college acceptance…"

Blaine was getting worked up as he tended to whenever Karofsky became the object of conversation, and Kurt smiled gently at his boyfriend whose overly protective ways always seemed to be capable of making him feel better.

"Blaine, honey, breathe."

Blaine's eyes looked searchingly into Kurt's "You are so beautiful. I love you."

Kurt snorted, "You just want to kiss me again, don't you Anderson?"

"Well could you blame me if I did?" Blaine asked, smirking as he ran his fingertips across Kurt's back.

"Please can I?" Blaine whined playfully, nuzzling Kurt's neck softly.

Kurt appeared to be thoughtful for a moment, distracted by Blaine's warmth on his neck before rolling his eyes and giving up.

"As you wish."

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt again, pausing.

"Have you ever seen the Princess Bride?" He asked, his lips less than an inch from Kurt's.

"I…uh, yeah…" Kurt nodded lightly, dizzy with the anticipation to feel Blaine's lips upon his again.

"We should….watch it." Blaine said smoothly, smirking at Kurt's facial expression.

"Yeah, that could be nice" Kurt conceded, meeting Blaine's lips once more with his own.

Blaine sighed happily into the kiss, pressing his lips softly against Kurt's and taking his hands gently.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Ditto."

"So, Ghost is another movie we'll be watching then?"

Kurt sighed in mock frustration, "Can I not say anything without you finding a reference for it?"

Blaine paused, feigning concentration.

"Well I couldn't think of anything for that one, so I guess you can. Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Checking his watch, Kurt leapt from the wall, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I can't be late for Glee club, and neither can you."


End file.
